Iwagakure no Sato
Iwagakure (岩隠れの里, Iwagakure no Sato; English TV "Hidden Stone Village"; Literally meaning "Village Hidden by Rocks") is the hidden village of the Land of Earth. As one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Iwagakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Tsuchikage, the current one is Saiteki Miyuu. Village Description Located far to the northwest of the known world is Iwagakure no Sato, a shinobi village cradled in the center of a vast, mountainous region. At the eastern boundaries of this nation lies the Outlands, a rock-strewn upland with various crags, chasms, and tors. A line of mountains stretch through most of the horizon here, this naturally harsh terrain making passage to Iwagakure especially treacherous; in particular, the precarious footing and small footholds serve as a constant reminder of one's mortality. At the base of the massif starts a lengthy, meandering road that leads to Iwagakure, a path many villagers and merchants call The Long Road. It is a road seldom traveled, due to its starkness, but one needed to reach the gates of Iwagakure. Upon reaching the end of the road, the sight of a lofty guard tower breaks the monotony of the sierra; this is Iwagakure's one and only (public) entrance, the guardsmen on duty tasked with monitoring arrivals and departures. Currently, entry to the Village is fairly regulated. Shinobi Aside from boasting one of the largest populations, Iwagakure also prides itself with its prestigious military renown. The shinobi that constitute the Village's defenses are, by nature, stalwart and resilient, reflecting their natural affinity with Earth Release; these individuals are characterized by the drab livery and tsuchi Forehead Protector that they wear. List of Tsuchikage The is the leader of Iwagakure and thus recognized as the most powerful shinobi in the entire village. The Tsuchikage are known for holding true authority, having their shinobi obey every command without hesitation. The Tsuchikage are notorious for their use of the Dust Release Kekkei Tota. There have been eleven Tsuchikages so far in the history of the village. After the assassination of the Yonadaime Hideisamu, Iwa lived under foreign rule of Akatsuki until winning back their independence. At that time the Shodai Miyuu took back the mantle of Tsuchikage. Most of the buildings in this village are comprised of stone with the Tsuchikage residing in the tallest one which has a cone-shaped roof. The building also bears the kanji for . '''Tsuchikages in Shinobi Legends History' Note: ** - denotes line of foreign rulers *'Shodai:' Virikas / Saiteki Miyuu (Active) *'Nidaime:' Sharuto (Uijo) *'Sandaime:' Stark *'Yondaime:' Hideisamu *'Godaime:' Bocchiere** *'Rokudaime:' Tessuhai Tsuyo** *'Nanadaime:' Uzumaki Yujo** *'Shichidaime:' Toshiro (Yomohiro) *'Hachidaime:' Senkensha Yō (Zexyō)** *'Kyuudaime:' Mushizō** Noted Locations It is few and far between where reticent conversations discuss in clandestine tone that Iwagakure maintains the location of the 龍地洞, Ryūchidō a legendary place that is equally as famous as Mount Myōboku and Shikkotsu Forest, and more equally the antipode of those places. This is where stranger things take place. This location's aura imparts inscrutable behavior and feelings in those who enter its realm. This is where the 白蛇仙人, Hakuja Sennin resides as well as the source of curse seal's development and promulgation, resulting in a unique clan's abilities. Those animals and beings who have dwelt here have unknowingly been subjected to the natural degenerative veil of this place. But even so, they have become indulgent figures of mystical strength, potent speed and disturbed wisdom. The pinnacle of power is contextualized in the training for it's Sage Mode - also known as Perfect Snake Sage Mode, because each dragons primordial form is a snake or reptile to be precise - which is impossibly strong and takes inhuman endurance and natural talent to achieve. Evidence form the fact that so many have tried in droves even, even the strongest, and failed and none have yet succeeded in becoming Sage's, only turning into sleeves of snake skin, cast impassively and without prejudice to the wayside but the reptiles themselves. But one mustn't lose faith, the 六道仙人, Rikudō Sennin told us this before the end, and told us that achieving Perfect Snake Sage Mode was possible, just not how. History Admittedly much of Iwagakure's history is now lost to the annuals of time. One will note that two Shodai Tsuchikage's are listed. Between the leadership of Miyuu and Virikas, Iwa went through a period of darkness. Upon reemerging into the light, it's prior existence was legends and lore with the original Shodai all but forgotten and mythologized, hence the discrepancy. For a time Iwa blossomed once more, growing in numbers and strength. The Nidaime led the village to it's peak of power until the dark forces of Akatsuki, under the leadership of Bocchiere laid it to waste. The Yondaime Tsuchikage was killed along with the Daimyo of the Land of Earth. And thus the era of foreign occupation was born. His reign of terror and instability is still being compiled and will be included as the bits and pieces are gathered once more. Bocchiere was Human Path'd by Tessuhai Tsuyo. Taking over the mantle of Tsuchikage, and general terror of the earth, or rather that was what it was meant to be. Tsuyo was a kind man, compassionate, much more than his predecessor. He wished for an Iwagakure that thrived, not survive under the rule of a tyrant. So he worked towards that, interacting with his people, caring for them, showing them that just because he carries the name of their most hated figure head, doesn't mean he wishes death and misery to those who go against him. This happiness in Iwa went on for some time. Even collaborating with other villages and clans to improve relations and trade. Uzushiogakure was the most prolific in Iwa's new face, moving both the island and it's inhabitants to float above Iwagakure like a palace in the sky. The leaders of the Uzumaki during the time, Uzumaki Yujo, and Shinkō Uzumaki even stayed with the Tsuchikage in Iwagakure, as Tsuyo was the brother of Yujo's Father. Eventually Shinkō fell, leaving Tsuyo and his nephew, Yujo, to lead the two clans. But a new age of the shinobi world was coming into the light, Kusagakure. Tsuyo, a lecher in his own right fell in love with a woman from Kusagakure, and soon would bear a child. So now he was conflicted, his beloved clan, or the solidity of his new family. The next morning, Yujo was appointed Nanadaime Tsuchikage, and Tsuyo ventured off to raise his child, and live with his family. Yujo had two villages to keep track of now, by himself, Uzushiogakure, and Iwagakure, having only the blood of the Uzumaki in his veins, he had a particular bias, so favored his red headed people, neglecting his duties as Kage. Months past, and Tsuyo would return to Iwa, making his best as the Rokudaime once more, Yujo would of course step down, leaving with the Uzumaki clan to rebuild anew. After this brief interlude, Bocchiere once more assumed the role of Tsuchikage throwing the village back into the hateful mantle of Akatsuki. Their numbers swelled and the gathering of Jinchūriki commenced through means of conquest and coercion until his eventual disappearance. At this time, Mushizō became the Kyuudaime. This ushered in the most recent of the terrors the people of Iwagakure endured in recorded history. Being of the Aburame Clan, Mushizō used his kikaichū to subjugate the villagers weaving a net of surveillance, torture, and mind probes. Of particular note was the recruitment event for Akatsuki, termed the 'Festival of Cannibals', where villagers were put into the stew pot, by Sabumaru, and consumed. In an abrupt change of tactics, Mushizō attempted to incorporate the villagers into the fold and form the remnants of Akatsuki into the new Iwagakure. To this aim he sent Eric to bring Neala before him with promises of power would she but capitulate to his rule and compel her people to do the same. Mushizō would then send out emissaries to the other great nations in order to form alliances under the guise of Iwa's emblem. Kenji, deep under cover of the alias Pluto, sent messages to the nations' Kages informing them of this ruse. It was during this time that the Shodai Miyuu returned. Working with the resistance movement the beginning steps for liberation were set in motion. Neala lured Eric Nara into the Nara Pocket Dimension with the intention of convincing him to join their cause. Seeing at last that the head of her clan would not be swayed, she attacked him with Yoton. His use of shadow manipulation caused her plans to go wild. While he lost an arm and was near to death, she too was injured and expelled far out into the deserts of Wind Country. There a clone of Murciélago brought her to Sunagakure where she received healing. With his supporters dwindling, Mushizō was forced to take on the services of three mercenaries, Ryoji, Deathstroke, and Melissa. In an attempt upon Miyuu's life, Mushizō's chakra network was poisoned by the Shodai when his kikaichū absorbed the tainted injection of chakra Miyuu had provided as a trap. Weakened, Mushizō fled the village leaving the mercenaries to deal with the situation. These were eventually driven out of the village by the united forces of Miyuu, Kenji, Miyamoto Batou, and Jichou Raihana. Late to arrive on the scene were Neala in the company of two mysterious warforged companions, Ichi and Ni. From the depths of his mausoleum, Sharuto rose during the combat to pursue Ryoji in the hopes of gaining Hiru (蛭, Hiru), better known as the Zero-Tails (零尾, Reibi,) sealed within the mercenary. Resistance Movement Sometime after the assassination of Yondaime Tsuchikage Hideisamu, a small group of patriot warriors fled with the remaining civilian population into the mountains. There a refuge was established until such time as it was safe to return all to the village. Since that time these citizens, civilian and shinobi alike, have been living under the leadership of their conquerors. Although unsuccessful for many years in liberating the people from this foreign rule, they had not been exterminated and once more gained control of their village and freed their people. Organizations [[The Akatsuki|'Akatsuki']] Out [[Explosion Corps|'Explosion Corps']] (爆破部隊, Bakuha Butai) ''is a group of elite Iwagakure shinobi that serve as the personal military arm of the Tsuchikage. Their roles and missions range from reconnaissance to demolition and sabotage. There is no official ranking within the Explosion Corp, with each agent bearing responsibility for his/actions and decisions. '''Iwagakure ANBU' (暗殺戦術特殊部隊, Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai) ''are Iwagakure's primary covert operatives dispatched by the Tsuchikage. After the reclamation of Iwagakure by the Shodaime, Iwa's ANBU forces were split into two main branches. '''Red Orge '(赤鬼, Oni-Aka) The Military branch of Iwagakure's ANBU forces, the Oni are tasked with operating as the villages primary police force, as well as heading village defense in case of attack by foreign forces. They are easily identified by their white oni masks, and wear dark fatigues and dark red flak jackets. Black Tengu '(黒天狗, ''Tengu Kuro) Operating as Iwagakure's covert and 'black ops' forces, the Tengu branch of the ANBU are assigned the clandestine operarions of the village, including espionage and assassination. The Tengu, if seen, are identifiable by their full black cloaks and white tengu masks. ''' Intelligence Division (情報部隊, Jōhō Butai) ''is the group, under the leadership of Director Mū, responsible for monitoring visitors within the village, as well as research into Iwagakure's potential and existing allies and enemies. Their work is highly classified and each member is therefore sealed to prevent information leaks. Members of the Intelligence Division are identified by their black hooded cloaks and blank, white masks. Allies Ishi no Kuni Sunagakure no Sato Kumogakure no Sato Otogakure no Sato Clans Miyamoto Ichizoku Kamizuri Ichizoku Defences '''Generic Sensing Barrier: '- Active A non-physical sensory type barrier surrounds the village, which alerts the guards and high ranking members to any unauthorized entry. It can only be seen by the Tenseigan. Chakra Absorbing Barrier: '- Inactive A barrier that absorbs any jutsu, or anything else made of chakra, that touches either side of it. It is invisible to the naked eye, but can be seen by Doujutsu. '''Space-Time Redirection Barrier: '- Active A non-physical barrier that restricts travel via space-time Ninjutsu within the village. Any attempts to do so without bearing the proper negation seal will result in the barrier activating. This barrier redirects the attempts of any Space-Time technique, such as Kamui or Hiraishin, and causes the user to end up in a predetermined location, rather than where they intended. This barrier will activate if the technique is used within the village, or used to enter the village. Cannot be seen by the naked eye, but can be seen by Rinnegan or Tenseigan. '''Barrier Gate Five Seal Technique: Eight Gate Lock-up - Inactive A non-physical barrier type, four giant stone gates encircle the village, 10 meters out from the walls. Each gate bares a different animal upon it; the Azure Dragon in the east, Vermilion Bird to the south. The western gate bares the White Tiger, and the Black Turtle to the north. From between these gates and around the entire village sits the barrier, visible to the naked eye as a faint blue, film-like substance. The barrier itself hinders nothing of the elements, but any being attempting to pass through in either direction will be destroyed by unquenchable flames. A special charm can be carried to pass through unharmed. (Activated by Miyuu) The Sentinels '- Active Two stone guardians that protect Iwagakure's main gate. Each one stands just over ten-meters in height, and weighs several tons. Created by Saiteki Miyuu, both beings have the ability to perform any of her Doton Techniques, as well as a naturally replenishing supply of chakra. These creations are semi-sentient, and capable of action without orders. '''Gravity Wall '- Active A non-physical barrier that surrounds the village. Upon command, the Intelligence Division can activate the barrier, targeting a specific chakra signature or signatures within the village. The(se) signature(s) will then be launched out of the village by a powerful gravitational force. In-Game Rules These rules apply directly to those who mainstream role-play within Iwagakure: #The village is currently open. #Only people given permission by the ACTIVE Tsuchikage may control NPC's within the village of Iwa #Abide by the decisions made by the higher ups within the village, even if you don't agree with them. #If you have a problem with a decision made concerning you, or others, from Iwa Higher Ups, bring it to their attention directly. Don't let the hurt or disagreement go unsaid for 2 months, only to go rogue or do some action against the village. We can't help you if you don't speak to us about your problems. #If you role-play within the village, you are subjected to the posts of others attempting to interact with you. If their post is fair and fit, and you fail to 'protect' yourself, or 'evade' the other player's attempt by your next post, they have the opportunity to legitimately auto-hit you, just like in the zone fights. #NOTICE TO ATTACKERS ~ "If attacking the village you must wait for a reply before enacting your successful aggressions against this village. Any and all massive destruction posts against the village that are made without allowing defenders the opportunity to respond will be ignored."''' Category:Villages